The world ends with you: Deception
by Relix Nova
Summary: Former Reaper Ryan Draco teams up with Xion Shido  After lossing his memory  and competes in the reapers game. but when he does remember who he was and how many lives he's taken will he be the same. Fanfic of DS game The world ends with you
1. Day 1: Reapers Game

OoC: Okayz for those who have heard of this game Basicly it's going to be my interpitation of the weeks with my OC's but I still need more characters so if you have a original idea or just want to get your character in the story send me a email or reply and I'll chose only the characters I like. So get thinking

Name: (What is your character called)

Age: (Nothing below 10 =_=)

Personality: (Try to keep as information as you can so that way I can get a accuret read on them)

Player/Reaper: (Which side)

Bio/History: (Don't borre me with a really long one and don't annoy me with a really short one)

Battle type/ Pins: (Basicly how they fight or what pins they use)

Entre fee: (The thing they cherish the most, memories, A person, Attitude, them selves, ECT...)

Partner: (What character is partnered up with them ((Players only))

((If you have no idea who your partner will be put a ? and I'll partner you up with someone))

Other Info: ((Phobias, General Info, Dreams, ECT...)

Now on with the story

? Some place cold, dark with the sound of trickling water near by, sewar maybe?

*Huff huff huff* A boy clad in black panted as he ran down the seeminly endless hallway. His feet splashed agains the small stream of water that flowed over the floor.

"Don't let him excape!" Voices Cried coming from behind him. "Dam how did they catch on so quickly.." The boy said to himself as he continued to run.

"Quick sick noise on him" One of the voices cried out. "NO! They want him alive" Another voice boomed across the sewars. (They will not take me back, for there is nothing to return to) The boy thought, his blond hair glicened as he caught a glimpse of a partially opened sewage drain. The black tips of his hair seemed to lash out as the very sight.

(Finally a way out) the boy thought. he climbed up the ladder under the manhole. He came up to a paved roade surounded by tall buildings. He was dressed in black clothes and wore a a pair of headphones under his black cap.

"You just had to run away, didn't you" A voice boomed across the steets. "...and you had to come all this way to find me, your getting sloopy Composer" the boy said "What happened to those reapers you sent after me" "HA please those fools couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag" The voice boomed

"But your different Ryan, you have the strengh to surpass all of them, yet you stay in the shadows" The voice said "Come back and I'll make this little incident go away" The voice said.

"I make my decisions" Ryan said quietly "Not you!" "Very well a game then" The voice said. Suddenly a bright light filled the area. "GWAAH"

Scramble Crossing

Ryan was laying face down in the center of the Crossing. He started to come too. "Oh my head" Ryan said getting up. He looked around. "h..hey where am I?" "Wait who am I? Why am I here, what was I doing? How did I get here" He saw a man in a brown suit walk by, "Excuse me sir... sir?" Ryan tried to tap the guy on the shoulder but his hand faded and went through him.

Ryan pulled his hand back in confusion. "What the...?" He heard a cell phone ring. "Huh?" Ryan pulled out a black and yellow cell phone from his pocket. "Is this mine?" He checked the message. "Reach 104,you have 60 minutes fail and face erasure ~ The Reapers" Ryan read outloud. "Heh funny, what a worthless piece of spam" Ryan said. Suddenly in a blink of an eye his hand felt like it was pierced.

"Owww" Ryan said clutching his hand. When he pulled the other hand away from it he saw a serries of red tattoo like numbers counting down from 60:00. "...The hell" Ryan said. Suddenly he heard what sounded like static from behind him. He turned around and saw some floating tattoos. Ryan stared as he saw some sort of frogs come out of the tattoos.

"Frogs?" Ryan said *Croak* The frog croaked menecially

OoC: Noise Frog: http:/www.papercrafted.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/frog-back.jpg

"Alright froggy, you want a piece of me" Ryan said gritting his teeth. The frog leaped at him. Ryan tried to punch it but it went through his arm. The frog landed and then slamed it's feet into Ryan's stomach. Ryan clutched his stomach from the pain. "Grr so I can't hit it but it can hit me, how is that fair" Ryan saw more frogs start to appear. (Dam I'm so screwed) ryan thought.

(Time for a plan B) Ryan thought "Gotta bounce" Ryan started to run from the frogs. The frogs turned back into the tattoos and fallowed after him.

(Okay maybe this wasn't so well thought out) Ryan thought. He triped and fell to the ground. "oofff" He quickly spun around and saw the frogs closing in on him. "Oh dammit" Ryan said. Suddenly the frogs jumped. They flew past Ryan. "What" Ryan said turning around. He saw other people getting kicked, whiped, and bubbled by these frogs.

"What the hell is going on" Ryan said "And why are some people ignoring this" Ryan said looking at the crowd of people not noticing the frogs.

"GAH" A man cried out as a frog twacked him with it's tounge. "No I can't die here, not now, not yet" The man exploded into TV static with a flash of light. The frogs turned thier attention to another human. Ryan got up. "...This doesn't make sence, whats happening" Ryan said clutching his head.

*Croak* A single frog was looking at him. "Dammit, Dammit DAMMIT" Ryan yelled. "STOP IGNORING ME AND HELP" Ryan yelled at the crowd. "Somebody, Anybody HELP" Ryan yelled "C'mon..." Ryan's voice got soft. The frog pounced at him. "HIYA" A girl in a white hoodie and a black skirt kicked the frog in mid air sending it flying. "Hurry forge a pact with me" The girl said. "A what?" Ryan said looking up. "A pact hurry and we can beat the noise" "Who cares about a little noise" Ryan said.

The frog got ready to pounce again. "Do you accept?" The girl asked. "Alright Alright I accept" suddenly a light surounded them. Ryan and the girl closed their eyes as the light intensified. Their eyes suddenly shot open a few seconds before the light fadded.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan said. "I'll explain later right now catch" The girl throwed Ryan a red pin with a picture of a single flame on it. "A pin, what good will this do?" Ryan said. "Just try" The girl charged the two frogs and punched them.

"Alright Ryan focus" Ryan said watching the fight. Suddenly a frog noise jumped at her. "NO!" Ryan yelled. He stuck his arm strait out toward the frog. Flames burst out from where the frog was causing it to fall backwards onto the pavement. Ryan noticed the pin in his hand felt warm and was emiting a strange glow. "Did I do that..." Ryan said looking at the pin in his hand.

*Croak* "Ghh" Ryan looked up and saw a frog infront of him. "Can't you just give me a break" Ryan said getting the pin ready. "Burn" Ryan focused his throughts on the frog and watched as the ground under it burst into flames. The frog pounced at Ryan. Ryan focused again. ... nothing happened. ryan dodged at the last minute after relizing the pin wouldn't work.

Ryan ran from the frog. "Is it busted?" Ryan said looking at the pin It turned a dull greyis color but still had the flame on it. suddenly it blinked and it's color was back. "Strange" Ryan said skidding to a halt and turning around to face the frog. He saw the girl standing there with no frogs in sight. "Well that was a good work out" The girl said the hoddie still covering her face.

"Hey you" Ryan said walking over to the girl. "I have a name, it's Xion Shido" The girl said "Xion, why did you save me". "Cuz you looked like you were going to die, plus your the only other player I see around here" Xion said. "Player?" Ryan said. "Oh great... I get a newb as a partner" Xion said.

Ryan got closer to Xion. "Can I at least see your face" Ryan asked. Xion tensed up. "Wait ummm..." Xion said. "It's Ryan" Ryan said. "Right Ryan theres something you should know about me" Xion said. "Hmm" Ryan said getting closer to Xion. Suddenly something taped his leg. He looked down and saw a orange cat tail poking at his leg.

He fallowed the tail with his eyes and was surprised where it ended. The tail seemed to be conected to Xion. Ryan noticed Xion's hands, they were covered in a orange fur. Xion pulled off her hood. Ryan saw a cat like face staring at him. "um.. well thatssssss... surprising" Ryan said coughing a bit. "Well you took it beter than most people" Xion said as she started to take off her hoodie. She wore a yellow shirt with a black line thorugh it.

"Guess I don't need this anymore" Xion said tossing the hoodie. "So... what just happened" Ryan said. "Well, we've defeated the noise" Xion said. "So there gone?" Ryan asked. "Yep, they won't attack pacted players" Xion said. "Right... you keep saying players, is this some sort of game?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah the Reapers game, it's seven days isn't it?" XIon said. "Reaper..." Ryan said "Why do I feel like I should remember that" Ryan said. "Well they only run the game" Xion said "AH! The mission!" Xion yelled. "Mission?' Ryan asked. "How much time do we have?" Xion said looking at her hand. "AHHH 5 minutes, C'mon let's book it!" Xion said pulling Ryan's arm.

"Hey! wait, you still haven't explained anything" Ryan said "Later" Xion said pulling Ryan into a run. They ran back into the scramble crossing. "Over there!" Xion yelled as they ran toward 104. "Great!" Ryan said running ahead of Xion. (Gona make it, Gona make it) Ryan thoguht. Suddenly he hit something. The air pixilated forming a wall then disapeared.

"What happened" Xion asked helping Ryan off the ground. "I don't know there's some sort of wall here" Ryan said running his hands across the invisible wall. "Dam 4 minutes left and were stuck outside" Xion said.

A guy in a red hoodie was watching Ryan and Xion. "Pact confirmed" He muttered to himself.

"Well come on, we have to find another way" Xion said "Huh?" Ryan said feeling his hand go through the wall. "Hey it's open" Ryan said. "How'd you do that" Xion asked. "I don't kno c'mon let's hurry" Ryan said running toward 104.


	2. Day 1 part 2

104 building

"Made it" Ryan said standing on the pavement just outside the building. Xion looked at her hand. "Timer's gone too" Xion said. "So were done?" Ryan asked. "Yep" Xion said giggling. "Ahh too bad" A pink haired girl wearing a black suit said. She had pink hair and some sort of black boned wings sticking out behind her "I mean you'd have to be an idiot to get eased on day 1". "Who are you?" Ryan asked angerly. "Reaper.." Xion whispered.

The pink haired girl laughed. "It doesn't matter because soon you'll be gone anyway" She snaped her fingers together. A giant bear with tattoo'd arms appeared in the form of static that you would get from a TV. "Oh s***" Ryan said looking at the creater.

OoC: Mosh Grizly: http:/images4.wikia.nocookie.net/_cb20080607212336/twewy/images/e...

"We can take him" Xion said. "R..Right" Ryan said griping the pin in his hands. "Have fun kiddies" The pink haired Reaper said as she disapeared. The grizly roared. It's roar shook the ground around it. Ryan heard static in his headphones suddenly music started to play from them.

OoC: It's battle time: http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7Lrdzi9Ab0

"I got this" Xion said charging the grizzly. The grizzly put it's arms up in defence as Xion jumped up and kicked it directly center in the arms. She pushed off and fliped over the grizzly "NOW" Xion yelled. "Eat this!" Ryan yelled as he caused the grizzly's fur to burn.

The grizly roared with pain. His roar put out the flames. Xion kicked the grizzly in the back. The grizzly back handed Xion. "Ghh" Xion said as she landed on the pavement. The grizly started to walk toward her. A wall of fire got between the grizzly and Xion. "Hey tuna breath!" Ryan yelled. "If you want her you'll have to get though me first!"

(What the hell am I saying...) Ryan thought. The grizly roared and started walking toward Ryan. (He's not very fast...) Ryan thought.(Maybe I could use that to my advantage) Ryan thought. Ryan ran toward the grizzly. The grizzly raised it's paw into the air. Ryan dashed around it. The grizly slamed it's paw into the ground

The grizzly had it's paw stuck in the pavement. (Geez if I got hit with that I surely would have been...) Ryan shivered not finishing his thought. XIon got up. "Let's end this"Xion said looking at Ryan. Xion charged toward the Grizzly. Ryan readed his pin.

Xion jumped. Ryan surounded her foot in fire. Xion slamed her flaming foot into the back of the grizzly. The grizzly roared and fell to the ground. It exploded into TV Static. "Another noise?" Ryan said. "Yeah what did you expect" Xion said. The music fadded from Ryan's headphones.

A new music took it's place

OoC: http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_ym7LUD_gs

"Wow that was pretty good for your second time" Xion said. "Yeah I guess" Ryan said "It would help if I had more of these" Ryan said tossing the pin into the air. "Well I'll let you keep that one, I could never use it anyway" Xion said with a smile. "Well day 1 is over, the missions are going to get harder as the days progress, but don't worry I'll be with you for as long as it takes" Xion said with a smile.

Ryan smiled, He didn't kno why but he felt happy "Finally a smile" Xion said. Ryan's eye sight started to fade into black...

OoC: Well thats it for this chapter Tell me what you think

Bonus art: Ryan (Reaper): http:/api.ning.com/files/xOJkuR9Pee2pkzwPvv1*JCbAafPKnhGYNhvHhURYB...

Ryan is wearing his reaper clothes besides the marks on his arms and his hat in this chapter for the second part when he wakes up in the scramble

Xion (Player/Cat form): http:/api.ning.com/files/Kaik600XXnvAq3I58Qb5Cg-nBBwAuIA3Lo5jL0PWS...


	3. Day 2: Don't kill me

OoC: Ok I know my links didn't work in the last chapters but I'll try to fix that this chapter.

P.S The pics are on my page

Station Underpass

Ryan's eyes slowly opened. "ugh my head, what happened" Ryan said as he tried to sit up. Xion Reached up and grabed his arm and pulled hiim back down. "Gah, hey what are you... huh" Ryan said as he relized Xion was still asleep. (Whew just a reflex)

Xion cuddled Ryan's arm. "ok thats weird" Ryan said putting his hand on Xion's shoulder. "C'mon time to wake up" Ryan said lightly shaking Xion. "Hmmm" Xion said as her eyes opened. "Well morning sunshine" Ryan said sarcasticly "you mind giving me my arm back". "Hmm" Xion said. She looked down and relized she was cuddling Ryan's arm

"EEK" Xion let go of Ryan's hand and slashed her paw across his face. "GAH" Ryan said as he fell to the ground a deep red scratch mark on his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Xion said jumping up looking very flustered. "Well that'll wake you up" Ryan said as he got up holding his face. "Does it hurt?" Xion asked.

"A little" Ryan said (Too much pain to put into words) Ryan thought. He relized music was playing through his headphones.

OoC: http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=msXXl4_jCjY&feature=related

As Ryan got up something fell out of his pocket. "Hey look a pin" Xion said picking it up. "Cool" Ryan said taking the pin out of Xion's hands. Ryan looked at it. "Lolita Chopper" Ryan said.

OoC: http:/media.giantbomb.com/uploads/3/33855/1489669-lolita_chopper_thumb.png

Ryan felt something move in his pockets. He pulled out more pins.

"Lightning Rook"

OoC: http:/th08.deviantart.net/fs27/150/i/2008/142/f/e/TWEWY_Lightning_rook_pin_by_lesstears.jpg

"Enju"

OoC: http:/images.wikia.com/twewy/images/5/50/Pin_085.png

"Velocity Attack"

OoC: http:/images3.wikia.nocookie.net/_cb20080427084746/twewy/images/2/26/Pin_139.png

"Wow those are some high level psychs" Xion said looking at the pins "Are you sure this is your first time playing the Reapers game?". "Actually, I'm not that sure, I've know this is my first time playing the game but something seems... familier" Ryan said.

"Well let's see if you know how to make those things work" Xion said. "how there's no noise around" Ryan said. "Oh right..." Xion said. "Shouldn't we be getting a..." Ryan's cell phone went off. "Right on time" Ryan pulled out his phone and looked at the mission.

"Set the cursed Sculpture free, You have 60 minutes Fail and Face Erasure - The Reapers". "Cursed Sculpture?" Ryan asked aloud "What does that mean". "Well..." Xion started "Yes?" Ryan said. "Well there is the Statue of Hachiko". Xion said finishing her sentence. "Where's that?" Ryan asked. "It's where we met yesterday" Xion said giggling.

(Who turned on her perky button) Ryan thought. "C'mon it's this way" Xion said starting to walk away from the underpass. "OUCH" Xion said as she ran into a invisible wall. The wall Pixleated a bit as she hit it. "You ok?" Ryan asked in a calm voice. "Yeah" Xion said "Probally hurts worse then the scratch marks" Xion said giggling. (Again with the giggling?) Ryan thought

"Well thats the only way to hachiko" Xion said. Ryan looked around. He saw a person dressed in a red hoodie and black pants staring right at him.

OoC: http:/theworldendswithyou.neoseeker.com/w/i/theworldendswithyou/a/ab/Support.png (Left Red Reaper)

The Person walked up to Ryan. "You want to move on, Defeat the noise in this area" The person said. "Noise?, There is no noise how do you expect us to find some" Ryan said. "The world is more than what we can just see" The person said as they walked away.

"Well did you find a clue" Xion asked walking up to Ryan. "The world is more than what we can just see?" Ryan mumbled. "What does that mean". "Uh Ryan?" Xion asked. "hey Xion whats that" Ryan said pointing toward a black pin with a white skull in Xion's hair. "Oh that, thats the player pin" Xion said. "It allows you to scan peoples minds and hear what they are thinking"

"Why didn't I get one" Ryan said. "Uh Ryan" Xion said pointing at his headphones. "Hmm" ryan said taking off the headphones. He noticed the same black Pin on his headphones. "Alright I'm going to see if I can scan him" Ryan said taking the pin in his hand.

Ryan closed his eyes and put his hands up to his Headphones. The pin activated. Ryan could see a thin blue outline of everything in the Underpass. Ryan noticed a shape he ddin't reconize. Not only that it was red and almost seemed like a tatoo.

(Whats that) Ryan thought As he focused on the Tattoo it moved toward him. "Wah!" Ryan yelled as he opened his eyes. Suddenly there were two frog noise in front of him. "Oh shist Noise" Ryan said. "Alright Xion let's show them..." Ryan looked around for Xion. "Xion? Where are you?" Ryan said. "CROAK CROAK" The frogs noise readied there bubble attacks.

OoC: http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnt-SEg9J9Y&feature=related

"Dam, I'll worry about her later" Ryan said getting ready to fight. The Enju Pin activated. Ryan sliced the enemies. The air around his hands intensified forming a shockwave around his hands. "Eat this!" Ryan Hit one of the frog noise into the air

"Had enough" The Lightning Rook pin flashed. Ryan held his hand out toward the noise. A Large Bolt of Electricity shot out of Ryan's hand hitting one of the frog noise. the other Frog jumped at Ryan. "Outa my face!" Ryan said as the Lolita Chopper pin Shined. Shockwaves suround his hands as he spun hitting both of the frogs.

One of the frogs disapeared. "Croak..." The frog noise said weakly. "Oh no you don't!" The Velocity Attack Pin Flashed. Ryan Dashed toward the frog causing a forcefield that appeared to be moving infront of him as he dashed. The Barier slamed up against the frog causing it to be deleted.

"That it?" Ryan said. Suddenly Xion appeared in a flash of pink light. "There you are" Ryan said angerly "Where were you?". "Where was I?" Xion said angerly. "I was fighting noise, Where Were you?" "Fighting noise" Ryan said. "LIAR you totally flaked on me" Xion said. "Did not, you totally flaked on me" Ryan yelled back.

The person in red walked up to Ryan and Xion. "you were both fighting" The person said. "Noise exsit in two plains The UG and the RG, in order to beat them, you have to Erase them in both plains, Cat girl you were fighting in the RG while Phones here was fighting in the UG" The person said.

(Phones?) Ryan thought. "Oh... uh I guess I'm sorry" Xion said to Ryan. "Yeah, ditto" Ryan said. "Good now get outa here, you killing the usual silence" The person said. Xion walked over to where the barrier was. She moved her hands around a bit. "Yep it's gone, c'mon" Xion said running out of the underpass. Ryan quickly fallowed

OoC: It's getting late, I'll add more tomorrow


	4. Day 2: Part 2

**OoC: Hey everybody, now let's get down to buisiness**

**West Bus Terminal**

**Music: Deja-vu**

"Over here!" Xion yelled running out of the Underpass. "Geez wait up" Ryan said chasing her. "THERE YOUR ARE!" A boy yelled at them "Time for a beat down for yesterday!" The boy said. The boy wore a white sleaveless shirt with a black chain and pendant around his next. Ryan could see blond hair sticking out from under her black hat. The black hat was like a ski's mask with a skull on it

He had green shorts with a chain on the side. and his red shoes had several red strips and chains on them. His bracelet was made of a black material and chains. (I wonder if he sticks to magnets) Ryan thought.

"Wait? yesterday?" Xion said confused "I never saw you in my life". "Don't lie yo, you must be reapers if I can't scan ya" The boy said. (He scaned us?) Ryan thought (And failed apparently). "Wait! Beat!" A girl yelled as she ran up to the boy.

She wore a red sweatshirt with a black skull on it and wore a hat similier to The boys but the skull symbol was smaller. She had white Shorts and yellow and black shoes.

"They're players" The girl said to Beat. "Rhyme, how can we be sure" Beat said to the girl. "Remember you couldn't scan me either" Ryhme said.

"Oh right..." Beat said "Hey look man, no hard feelings right" Beat said to Ryan. "I guess..." Ryan said. "Anyway I'm Beat, and this is Rhyme" Beat said. "Hi I'm Xion and thats Ryan" Xion said her tail wagging a bit.

"have you guys figured out how to use your phones yet?" Beat asked. "Yeah, They are used for getting the mission mail right?" Xion said

"Yeah but me and Rhyme played around with them a bit and found out they can do so much more" Beat said. "Like what" Xion said intrested.

"Well first off they can edit your pin deck, Give you detail on any noise you happen to stumble across, and thats it, some of the functions were locked" Beat said. (These's two... don't seem like they'll be trouble) Ryan thought.

"here phones catch" Beat said throwing Ryan a pin. Ryan caught it. "Cure drink?" Ryan said looking at the pin. "Yeah we have extras" Rhyme said.

"Lucky us huh" Xion said to Ryan. "If you want to call it that..." Ryan said putting the pin in his pocket. "Yo phones whats your damage" Beat said. "What?" Ryan said. "You've been acting like that since that misunderstanding, you really got to let things go" Beat said.

"I know maybe we should team up" Xion sugested. "Yeah!" Beat said. "Alright" Rhyme said. "Not happening" Ryan said.

"What! Ryan!" Xion said. "You know what forget it" Beat said angerly. "If phones doesn't want us around then we'll leave".

Beat and Rhyme walked away. "What the hell Ryan!" Xion yelled at Ryan when Rhyme and Beat we're gone. "They would only slow us down" Ryan said.

"Friends are there to help you, not to be a obstical" Xion said. "Friends? We've just met them and your already saying we're friends" Ryan said.

"I don't care, next time we see Beat your appologizing" Xion said. "And if I don't" Ryan asked. Xion suddenly lashed out and bit Ryan's arm. "Gah!" Ryan said as Xion clamped down on his arm. Her sharp teeth peirced his skin. "AH LET GO" Ryan yelled trying to get his arm out of Xion's mouth.

Her tail swung back and forth. "Your enjoying this arn't you?" Ryan said. Xion shooke her head up and down causing Ryan's arm to hurt more.

"Alright Alright, fine just let go" Ryan said. Xion released her grip on Ryan's arm. Ryan saw two bloddy holes on his arm. Xion looked at Ryan's arm. "...sorry I guess I don't know my own strenght" Xion said giving a apology smile. "You mind helping" Ryan said.

Xion walked over a tore a small strand of cloth from Ryan's t-shirt and wraped it around the wound. "There beter?" Xion asked. "A little, come on we have a mission to finish" Ryan said. (I hope she doesn't have Rabies) Ryan thought.

"Right, this way" Xion said leading Ryan toward the other side of the area. "We're almost there" Xion said. Suddenly she hit something invisible. The wall pixelated. "Okay thats getting old" Xion said rubbing her head where she hit the wall. (Another wall, beter start looking for the reaper) Ryan thought

"No prob right, we just have to take out some noise" Xion said (How hard did you hit your head) Ryan thought spying a red reaper. He walked over to the reaper. "Hey wait up" Xion yelled catching up. "You" Ryan said. "Want past the wall?" The reaper asked.

"Just what are you?" Ryan asked. "I don't get paid for chitchat kid, just play the game" The reaper said. "Alright fine whats your requirment" Ryan asked. "Life the statues curse" The reaper said. "Thats the same as the mission!" Xion yelled "And we can't get to hachiko if we can't get past this wall" Xion said.

"Not my problem" The reaper said leaning up against the wall. "Alright let's think..." Xion said. Ryan turned toward her "How about we take some action, like busting the wall down or..." Ryan spyed something behind Xion. "Finding another statue!" Ryan said turning Xion Around.

"Oh the Moyai" Xion said. "Maoi isn't that easter island?" Ryan said "Moyai with a y" Xion said. "Come on we have to find out whats up with that statue" Xion said walking over to it.

"What ever" Ryan said fallowing her. Xion walked around the statue looking for something. (I wonder if people ever wonder why there's a girl that looks like a cat walking around) Ryan thought looking around. No one was paying any attention to them

(Guess not) Ryan thought. "AGH!" Xion yelled. "There's nothing wrong with this statue, what are we doing wrong?" Xion said. "Let me try" Ryan said walking over to the statue. "hmmm" Ryan said staring at the statue. Suddenly a voice ringed in his head "_The world is more than what you can just see_"

"Of course" Ryan said pulling out the players pin. He tosed it up into the air and caught it. He saw a blue outline of everything in the area. He saw Noise marks near the statue. "Xion get ready" Ryan said still in the trance. "Right" Xion said.

Suddenly 3 frogs appeared in front of Ryan

**Music: Long Dream**

Ryan looked around. Xion was gone. "Well at least she's safe" Ryan said "Now time to focus". Ryan charged toward the Frogs and slashed them with Enju

Then he did a back flip and shocked them with Lighting Rook.

**Xion**

Xion ran toward the frogs and punched them Then kicked them up into the air. When the fell back down she slamed her claws into one of the frogs stomachs. The frog disapeared

**Ryan**

A frog tried jumping Ryan from behind and suddenly disapeared in mid air. Ryan got between the two frogs The lolita Chopper started glowing. Ryan spung around and sliced both of the frogs erasing them.

**Music: Calling**

Xion appeared next to Ryan. "Not bad" Xion said. "Not bad yourself" Ryan said. Xion blushed. "If you two love birds are done the barriers down" The reaper said. "Oh right, c'mon" Ryan said running to the next area. "Right" Xion said fallowing Ryan.

**Statue of Hachiko**

Ryan reconized the area he entered. "Finally we're here" Ryan said. "Yeah c'mon the statues this way" Xion said walking over to a dog shaped statue. "Nice statue" Ryan said. "In stories they say hachiko waited for his master everyday even after his master had died" Xion said.

"Thats one loyal dog" Ryan said. "Yeah c'mon you know what to do" Xion said. "Right" Ryan said pulling out the player pin. The area around him turned into a blue outline. Ryan looked at the statue. "Huh? Thats strange" Ryan said. "Whats strange?" Xion asked.

"No noise" Ryan said. "But how can that be, the timer is still ticking" Xion said. "I don't know but there definally is no noise here" Ryan said coming out of the trance. "So what now?" Xion asked. "We take a closer look" Ryan said walking toward the statue.

"Alright" Xion said fallowing Ryan. "There's got to be something here" Ryan said looking closly at the statue. "Oh gross!" Xion said. "Whats wrong" Ryan asked. "This statue looks like it hasn't been cleaned in a few months or so" Xion said.

"wow thats intresting" Ryan said sarcasticly. "hmm" Ryan said noticing a purple mark on the dogs leg. "hey Xion" Ryan asked. "What?" Xion said. "Is hachiko usually purple" Ryan asked. "No, why?" Xion said. "You want to help me clean this rock" Ryan said

"I'm not licking it" Xion said. "You don't have too" Ryan said unwraping the cloth from his arm. "Oh great now Hachiko is going to smell like your blood" Xion said. "Just stop complaining and help me" Ryan said riping the cloth in two. "Fine" Xion said taking one of the cloths. "I'll start on this side, you start on that side" Ryan said.

"Got it" Xion said whiping the statue with the rag. (Well at least my arm stoped bleeding) Ryan thought whiping the statue.

As it got cleaner Ryan heard a low growl. "Oh c'mon Xion this isn't that bad" Ryan said. "Me? I thought that was you" Xion said. "You know now that I look at hachiko again, he seems different" Xion said as she continued to whipe the statue.

"different how?" Ryan asked. "I don't know, just one of those feelings" Xion said. "There all clean" Ryan said. Ryan heard the growl again, this time it was louder. "Is it just me, or is the growling coming from the statue" Xion said. "Huh" Ryan said standing in front of the statue.

Suddenly the statue's eyes flashed red and a tatooish wolf jumped out at Ryan. Ryan quickly dove to the side and dodged it. "Noise!" Xion yelled running over to Ryan. "Bout time we found it" Ryan said. Suddenly another wolf appeared. "Them..." Xion corected.

"Let's get em" Ryan said charging toward the wolves.

**Battle: Garage Wolves**

**Music: Give me all your love**

His Velocity Attack pin glowed and he plowed through the wolves. The wolves shoken up from the attack quickly regained their footing and charged after Ryan with intense speed.

**Xion**

"Here Doggy" Xion taunted. One of the wolves charged at her. Xion tackled it and rolled across the ground. It snaped at her face as she rolled. She slamed her foot into it's stomach sending it flying into the air. The other wolf tackled Xion and pin'd her to the ground.

**Ryan**

"Fry" Ryan said as the Lighting Rook pin glowed. He fired a shot of electricty at the wolves. Then he rushed forward. His Enju pin glowed as he slashed one of the wolves. The wolf was erased

**Xion**

The wolf on top of her disapeared. Xion got up just as the other wolf hit the ground. She charged forward and punched the wolf.

**Ryan**

Ryan ran toward the Wolf. The Velocity attack pin glowed as he ramed into the wolf. The wolf stumbled back and disapeared.

Xion appeared next to Ryan.

**Music: Calling**

"Thats it right?" Xion asked. Ryan looked at his hand. The timer disapeared. "Thats it" Ryan said. "Yay we did it" Xion cheered.

"Oh big whoop" A Pink haired reaper said.

**Music: Dispair**

"Hey it's you" Ryan said. "Yeah and now have fun kiddies" She snaped her fingers. A new noise appeared. "Can't you just give us a break, quit screwing with us" Ryan said. "Uh hello villan, Screwing with you is my job" The pink haired reaper said.

"Ugh, looks like we have no choice" Ryan said. "Yeah let's get em" Xion said.

**Battle: Metal Corehog**

**Music: Give me all your love**

A black hedgehog with giant red spikes appeared along with two Garage wolves. "Well this just gets beter and beter" Ryan said. The Corehog stood it's spines on end and fired several of them into the air. "Like thats going to stop me" Ryan said charging toward the Corehog. The Velocity attack pin shined. Ryan moved faster and takcled one of the garage wolves.

The spines flew down and got between Ryan and garage Wolf. "Dam" Ryan said as he looked at his arm. One of the spines cut his arm. The Lighting Rook pin shined. Ryan fired lighting at the wolf. "Eat it" Ryan said. The quils in front of him started to blink.

"Huh?" Ryan said. Suddenly the quils exploded sending Ryan flying back. "HA HA HA That was too funny" The Pink Haired Reaper laughed. Ryan picked himself off the ground and charged toward the wolves and the Hedgehog again.

**Xion**

"here we go" Xion said. She charged forward and kicked one of the Garage Wolves into the other. The she rushed toward the Corehog and tried to punch it. The Corehog stood it's spines on end and pierced Xion's paw. "Ouch" Xion said pulling her paw back.

(Grr, looks like Ryan will have to kill it) Xion thought turning her attention to the Wolves who were trying to pick themselves off the ground. She jumped into the air and kicked one of the wolves in the back

**Ryan**

The wolves charged at Ryan. The lolita Chopper pin glowed. The wolves jumped toward Ryan. Ryan spun aruond and hit them both. Then as the wolves layed on the ground he charged toward the Corehog. The Velocity attack pin glowed. Ryan slamed into the Corehog sending it flying into the air. It landed with a thud a few feet away.

The wolves got up and charged at Ryan with there teeth bared.

**Xion**

Xion kicked the wolves again. This time they disapeared. "Great now let's hope Ryan can finish the rest" Xion said

**Ryan**

The wolves disapeared. Ryan's Lighting Rook Pin glowed. He fired a bolt of electricity right at the Corehog. "see ya" Ryan said as he charged it with a Velocity attack. The corehog flew into the air and disintigrated. It's data covered the entire field and slowly faded away.

"What! NO!" The pink haired reaper yelled "Doesn't matter I'll just keep summoning more and more noise until your dead". "Not if I take you out" Ryan said.

"You! Beat me! Don't make me laugh" The pink haired reaper said. "How about a deal" The pink haired reaper said. "A deal?" Ryan said. Xion appeared behind Ryan.

"I'll let you out of the Game, if you complete one tiny favor for me" The pink haired reaper said. (A way out?) Ryan thought.

"Just Erase your partner there" The reaper said pointing at Xion. "It shouldn't be hard, after all friends only slow you down right".

"Ryan..." Xion said looking at him. "Don't kill me..." Xion said. "..." Ryan said nothing. "I have to" Ryan finally answered.

He pulled out a new pin out of his pocket. It was a completely black pin with the pic of a white hand on it. "Psyconesis" Ryan said. Suddenly Xion was lifted up into the air. She gasped for air as a unseen force started closing around her neck.

(Just a bit more) Ryan thought (Just a bit more, And then I can forget all about this) (The game, The reapers, this girl all of it, I HAVE TO DO THIS)

**OoC: Well have fun with that cliff hanger for a while**


End file.
